Fragrance in der Destillation
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS pas twincest Tout tourne autour de son odeur envoutante. Mais Bill ignore qui est cette personne et pourquoi elle le hante autant.


**Titre**** : Fragrance in der Destillation  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating ****: M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Bill Kaulitz est un grand parfumeur en vogue, il a véritable nez, et est capable de reconnaître la moindre odeur, la plus infime soit elle. La moindre parcelle de parfum n'a pas de secret pour lui. Son tout dernier parfum, d'ailleurs, est un véritable succès, et le monde entier se l'arrache. Jusqu'au jour où il découvre qu'il a un admirateur secret. Troublé par le contenu de la lettre et l'odeur particulière qui se dégage du papier, Bill décide de le retrouver. Il se livre alors à une véritable enquête pour retrouver son mystérieux admirateur, cherchant des indices dans les lettres qu'il reçoit chaque jour de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans cette course poursuite, Bill commence petit à petit à tomber amoureux de ce parfum, cette odeur qui l'obsède tellement, sans savoir pour autant de qui il s'agit.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Lizzie

* * *

**

Fragrance in der Destillation

Rose ... non plutôt mauve.  
Avec peut-être un peu de vert. Ou alors de gris.  
Oui, du gris. Sans oublier le bleu.  
Elément primordial dans sa composition.

Note grave ... une octave en moins.  
Suivie de son opposée même.  
A moins que ce ne soit un peu moins aiguë.  
Oui, comme ça.

Puis joie. Oh joie !  
Soupçon de candeur en surface.  
Et enfin un zeste de passion dans le tout.

Je crois que je peux le décrire comme ça.  
_Vibrationes. _

Des sens en ébullition lorsqu'il parle sur une peau blanche et satinée.  
Des sourires d'envie quand il coule le long d'une veine palpitante.  
Des souffles extatiques pendant qu'il murmure ses désirs dans le vent.

Un chef d'œuvre.  
Mon bijou.  
Un bijou de peau. De sens. De senteur.

Mon envie dans une goutte.  
Mon désir dans un arc-en-ciel.  
Et ma jouissance dans les étoiles.

Etoiles de leurs yeux.  
Etoiles de leurs sens.  
C'est une vibration éphémère et éternelle dans un cœur.

Je secoue la tête et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Voilà que je repars dans le monde de ma dernière création.  
Un parfum.  
Unique.  
Envoûtant.  
Parfait.  
Jusqu'au prochain ...

Le carillon caractéristique d'un client me fait relever la tête et je sors de mon laboratoire pour l'accueillir. J'essuie mes mains sur mon pantalon et souris à la dame d'une cinquantaine d'année qui retire son chapeau.

**« Madame Listing ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. » **

Je m'avance vers elle et lui tends une main qu'elle me sert légèrement.

**« Que puis-je pour vous Madame ? »  
« Il me faudrait un flacon de votre nouveau parfum. » **

Je fronce les sourcils tout en me dirigeant vers le comptoir pour attraper un flacon de _Vibrationes_. Elle est venue m'en acheter il y a tout juste deux semaines. Et je sais qu'elle n'en porte que rarement.  
Sa peau ne sent pas l'effluve caractéristique du parfum. Et ses vêtements non plus.

**« En fait, mon fils fête ses fiançailles avec son amie et je souhaite lui offrir votre parfum. »** m'explique-t-elle. **« Il est si magnifique ! Son odeur est à la fois fruitée et boisée. Il y a du piquant quand on le sent. A chaque fois, je suis transportée dans un tout autre univers. Vous êtes vraiment un artiste Monsieur Kaulitz. Il n'y a que vous pour créer de telles senteurs. Vous avez un don. Un don ! » **

Je souris doucement en préparant le paquet cadeau. Je suis habitué à ce genre de discours. J'y ai droit tous les jours et plusieurs fois, en diverses versions. Mais c'est toujours le même refrain et je m'en lasse maintenant.

Au début, c'était plaisant à écouter. Je ne suis pas issu d'une famille aisée et l'on préférait me frapper ou m'insulter, plutôt que me complimenter sur mon sens inné de l'odorat. Alors quand j'ai réussi à me faire remarquer et à creuser mon petit trou dans le milieu de la parfumerie, j'étais tout fou. J'étais encore jeune et je voyais toutes ces personnes qui ne juraient plus que par mes créations.

Mais maintenant c'est différent. Je suis différent.  
Mes odes de senteurs n'ont plus la même folie qu'avant. J'ai l'impression de stagner.  
Je sais que ce que je fais est bien, voire parfait. Seulement, il manque l'étincelle de feu, celle de ma jeunesse, de mon inconscience.

Madame Listing repart avec son paquet sous le bras, toute heureuse. C'est toujours ainsi.  
Mon regard se porte sur le flacon émeraude posé en devanture. Cela fait à peine un mois que mon dernier parfum est sur le marché et toutes les femmes se jettent dessus. Pourtant je ne le trouve pas si extraordinaire. Sauf que pour leurs nez amateurs, il l'est.

Brusquement, je me relève et serre les poings. J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans _Vibrationes_. J'ai passé des heures et des heures dessus. Tout ça pour trouver l'essence parfaite. Et alors que je la croyais trouvée, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Au final, je ne suis pas satisfait.

Enervé. Contre moi.  
Et contre les autres.  
Les odeurs n'ont plus le même goût, ne sont plus pareilles. Les gens sont fades. Ce que je trouvais extraordinaire avant ne l'est plus. Ce que j'aimais découvrir n'a plus d'intérêt. Et ...

Mon regard se porte sur l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir.  
Heure du courrier.  
Heure que je déteste par-dessus tout.  
Je chasse mes idées noires sur les gens et me dirige vers ma boîte aux lettres.

**[...]**

Je le vois à travers la vitre. Un peu flou. Pas assez net.  
Il marche et se mord les lèvres. Ses mains passent dans ses cheveux noirs.  
Noirs ...  
Je vois son regard se porter sur son parfum. J'y repense ...  
Et je ressens une nouvelle fois les vibrations du flacon entre mes mains.

Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, je refuse qu'il m'échappe. Il reste posé dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Gardien de mes secrets, ainsi que ceux de mes nuits. Cauchemars, rêves et ... autres.

Les traits de son visage se crispent, ses yeux se ferment. Les poings sur le comptoir se serrent et tremblent. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe.

Mon regard se porte sur son cou dénudé.  
Je devine la jugulaire qui palpite.  
D'angoisse ?  
De désir ?  
D'autre chose ?  
Je voudrais tellement savoir ... Tout savoir ... tout avoir.

Inconsciemment, je fais un pas en avant. Vers sa boutique.  
Il m'attire, me tire ... et m'irrite. Je n'y ai pas droit, il n'est pas pour moi.

Trop parfait.  
Trop unique.  
Trop lui.

Je ne suis pas de son monde.  
Jamais.  
Pas de sens.  
Pas d'argent.  
Pas de luxe.  
Juste un pauvre mec vivant dans un minable appartement avec des amis.

La raffinerie n'est pas ma mère et je n'ai jamais connu mon père.  
Au moindre éclat, je ferme les yeux parce que je ne sais vivre que dans le noir ... dans l'ombre.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me captive. Mon attraction de noir.  
Il est beau.  
Pas un ange ... je les hais de toute façon. Plus un démon. Mais à la vision enchanteresse.  
Car je ne peux décrocher mon regard de lui.

Il n'y a que dans ces moments que je me sens battre. Et encore plus quand je le vois se diriger vers la porte ... il se rapproche de moi. Non, pas de moi.  
Mais d'une autre partie.

Elle est noire sur du blanc. Cachée pour l'instant. Bien couchée sur un lit pur.  
Bientôt plus le cas. J'espère.  
Ses doigts s'en saisissent délicatement. Je crois que l'oxygène va éclater en moi.

Je vois son visage interrogateur et je souris de mon effet.  
Voici notre première rencontre.  
Enchanté !

**[...]**

Encore ... toujours.  
Des courriers et des lettres.  
Des sociétés qui veulent acheter, m'acheter. Mais mon prix est trop cher pour eux.  
Parce que la passion n'a pas de prix.

Et puis des lettres. De femmes. Parfois d'hommes.  
Amour, envie, désir ... je les hais.  
Simple impression d'être un objet pour tous.  
J'attrape le paquet et le détaille.  
Quelque chose de différent, de nouveau. Je le sens.  
Je laisse tomber les autres qui ont encore moins de valeur qu'avant et observe celle qui reste entre mes doigts.

Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur l'odeur du papier caché.  
C'est faible, mais tous mes sens sont en alerte.  
Qui est cette personne ? Et que me veut-elle ?

Je cherche ses caractéristiques.  
Des couleurs, des sons et des sentiments.  
Sauf que tout se mêle et je me perds.

C'est étrange cette impression en moi. Comme vécue, comme oubliée. Je n'ai pas le mot, je me demande même si je le connais. Je sais juste que j'aime ça.  
Lentement, je me laisse porter par cette odeur inconnue et je plonge ailleurs. Des eaux troubles m'entourent, me tournent autour. Un peu de chaleur sur mes lèvres, quelques perles glacées autour de mes yeux. Pourquoi j'ai le cœur au bord des larmes ?

Je tente de retrouver une respiration normale alors que je me dirige instinctivement vers une chaise.  
Une fois assis, je décachète l'enveloppe. Mes mains tremblent un peu. Traitresses de cette odeur ressentie. Si seulement les mots pouvaient avoir une odeur ... je pourrais lire sans ouvrir les yeux. Juste les sentir ...  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas et mes paupières se soulèvent lentement.

Un peu flou au début. Pas net. Des traces noires sur du blanc. Et puis progressivement des lettres, des mots et des phrases. Je me mets à lire ce qui se trouve sur le papier. Je dévore même, j'aspire ... j'inspire. Mais je refuse d'expirer. Parce que je veux tout garder de ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Mes pupilles courent sur la feuille et au fur et à mesure de leur progression, s'écarquillent. Je ne comprends pas très bien cette personne. Je n'ai pas de nom. Même pas d'indications sur son sexe. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Sauf une chose ... son odeur.

Elle dit voir en moi une personne que je refuse de regarder dans mes songes même les plus fous. Elle m'explique sa façon de me voir, de me sentir. Elle me décrit son désir de me voir et sa peur de cette même envie. Elle m'écrit ses oublis dans son souffle et la saveur de mes émotions.  
Elle me voit.

Et ça m'effraie.  
Parce qu'elle a raison.  
Parce que je refuse d'y croire.  
Parce que j'ai changé.

Mais son odeur me hante et ses mots m'assourdissent.  
Qui es-tu ?  
Sans signature complète. A peine un serpent enroulé autour d'une main.  
Sa signification m'échappe. Un peu comme le reste, au final.

La lettre glisse de ma main et tombe au sol.  
Je tremble.  
Tremblement en moi. Dans mon sang.  
Et je suffoque. Trop de senteurs autour de moi. Trop d'elle aussi. Peut-être.  
C'est comme se noyer dans un océan sans fin. Me perdre dans un sens. Et ça n'a plus de sens en fin de compte. Une de mes mains se porte à ma poitrine qui se soulève rapidement. Mal ...  
J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont exploser de son odeur.

Brusquement, je me lève et me dirige vers mon atelier, derrière ma boutique. Mes mains fébriles parcourent les rayonnages à la recherche d'un flacon en particulier.  
Unique à me calmer en ces moments de folie.

Lorsqu'enfin je tombe dessus, je le débouchonne et inspire l'effluve qui s'en échappe. Je me souviens encore, enfant, de ce même genre de crises. Je crois que je suis né comme ça, avec cette particularité, ce don comme certains le nomment. Un nez hors pair. Un nez incroyable.

Pendant longtemps, je l'ai mal vécu. Peut-être en raison de ces moments où je perdais la tête, les odeurs finissant par m'agresser. Elles m'irritaient, me donnaient la nausée. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'eucalyptus. Etrangement, il fut le seul à m'apaiser  
A ne pas peser. Et à m'aider lorsque je n'en pouvais plus.

Ma respiration se fait plus calme tandis que mon corps se détend. Mais je ne peux détourner mon esprit de ce courrier. Ses mots et son odeur. Celle d'une personne qui m'intrigue déjà.  
Qui es-tu ?

**[...]**

Dès que j'ai vu ma lettre dans ses mains, je me suis enfui. Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Peut-être l'a-t-il jetée. Mais j'ai l'espoir que non.

La nuit est tombée sur la ville de Berlin et je regarde les étoiles à travers ma fenêtre. Un vent tiède s'engouffre dans l'appartement, faisant frissonner mon ami. Il n'a qu'à pas être tout nu aussi.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, la musique résonne et je me laisse bercer par la mélodie. Je repense à lui, à Bill. Et j'ai de nouveau envie de lui écrire. Pourtant, j'ignore s'il lira un jour mes mots, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça me fait un peu penser à ces groupies qui envoient des lettres enflammées à leur idole, en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a peu de chances que leur lettre soit lue. Je suis peut-être comme ça ...

Je m'assois à mon bureau et sors une feuille de mon calepin. J'attrape un vieux stylo bille rongé et commence à écrire. Les mots glissent tout seuls sur le papier encore vierge.  
Mais bientôt plus.

Je laisse mon cœur parler, mon esprit et mon corps. Je ne lui parle pas de moi, ce n'est pas mon but. Je préfère largement parler de lui. C'est tellement plus enivrant.  
Lui qui annihile toutes mes pensées.  
Lui qui vit en permanence avec moi.  
Lui ...

Les paroles de la chanson d'à côté résonnent contre ma feuille.  
J'ai l'impression qu'elles parlent de moi.  
Je suis dans un coma et j'aime ça.  
Le coma de mes rêves avec lui.  
Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas me réveiller sans avoir fait une overdose de lui.

Je crois que je rêve encore.

Je ne veux pas vivre. Je ne veux pas respirer. Tant que je ne le sentirai pas à mes côtés. J'ai envie de l'entendre souffler. Et y croire comme si c'était éternel.  
Ne plus jamais faire de mes illusions un cauchemar quotidien à la saveur glaciale. Parce que mes rêves ne me consolent pas. Opposition, ils me tirent vers le gouffre de ma souffrance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce dessin la fois dernière. Une main et un serpent. Je crois que l'un est lui et l'autre moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Peut-être les deux. Mélange.  
Je le refais, j'ai décidé que se serait ma signature.

Mes yeux parcourent en quelques secondes les lignes noires ... je me suis encore laissé emporté. Avant de regretter tout ce que je viens de coucher sur le papier, j'attrape une enveloppe et glisse ma lettre à l'intérieur. Je vais poster ça maintenant.

Alors que je me lève et enfile une veste, j'entends mon ami grogner dans mon dos.

**« Tu sors ? »** Me demande-t-il.  
**« Ouais, un truc à poster. Puis faut qu'j'achète des clopes. »  
« Ferme la fenêtre, fait froid. »** Se plaint-il en se tournant sur le côté.  
**« Ça pue le chacal, habille-toi. » **

Un faible rire sort de sa gorge, tandis que je ferme la porte derrière moi, dans un grincement horrible.  
Une fois dehors, j'emplis mes poumons d'air et me dirige vers la boîte aux lettres la plus proche. J'hésite à laisser partir mon courrier. Je reste bien dix minutes à fixer la fente de la boîte, avant de me décider à finalement le poster.  
C'est fait !

**[...]**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis resté dans mon laboratoire. Des heures et des heures à essayer de créer je ne sais quoi. J'ai remué tous mes flacons, vidé la moitié de mon bidon d'alcool et dérangé ma meilleure amie à trois heures du matin pour qu'elle me trouve certaines senteurs, pour aujourd'hui même.

Mon portable vibre dans la poche arrière de mon jean. C'est elle ! Aussitôt, je décroche et crie dans le téléphone. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de s'expliquer, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Elle arrive tout de même à caser quelques mots dans mon débit de mots parfaitement irrationnel. Elle a tout trouvé et me livre vers midi. Je suis soulagé.

Brusquement, la fatigue me gagne et je décide de ne pas ouvrir la boutique ce matin. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je me dirige vers un lit d'appoint posé dans un coin et, avant de fermer les yeux, je programme mon réveil pour être levé lorsque mon amie viendra.  
Dodo ...

*  
* *

Où suis-je ?  
Il fait noir. J'ai peur. Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi ma peau est rouge ? Et pourquoi papa rit ?  
Je suis seul. J'ai mal.  
Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur ...

Alors je pleure.  
Et le rire derrière moi est plus fort, plus grave ... plus effrayant. Papa fait peur.  
Je me recroqueville dans un coin et attends.  
Mais rien ne vient.

Et lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux inondés de larmes, je vois une légère bulle m'entourant.  
J'entends plus papa. Je ne vais pas avoir plus mal ?  
D'un revers de main j'essuie mes joues noires, tandis que je renifle un peu.

Hésitant, je tends la main vers ce qui m'entoure et l'effleure.  
Doux. Chaud.  
Et brusquement, la surface transparente ondoie et change. Des reflets verts et bleus apparaissent.  
C'est beau ...

Plus confiant, je pose mes deux mains dessus et me mets à genoux. Souris.  
C'est alors que je la remarque, une légère senteur. Belle ... légère et attirante. Une petite vague qui chatouille le cœur et fait naître un sourire sur mes lèvres encore tremblantes.

Mais le souvenir de ce jour est entièrement banni et une main s'abat sur mon visage.  
Tout s'envole, s'étiole.

J'ai peur ...

*  
* *

Je me réveille brusquement. Je suis en nage. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. J'étouffe.  
Alors que je tente de retrouver une respiration normale, j'attrape mon portable et éteins la musique du réveil. Instinctivement, je regarde l'heure et constate que c'est l'heure du courrier.

Mécaniquement, je me dirige vers ma boîte aux lettres. J'essaye juste de chasser mes images d'horreur. Je ne veux plus avoir peur.  
Mais à peine ai-je attrapé mon courrier que je me remets à trembler. Là ... dedans. Encore.

Je jette par terre les autres enveloppes. Juste celle qui diffère m'intéresse. A une vitesse folle, je déchire cette dernière pour lire la lettre. Et à nouveau je me retrouve à manquer d'air.  
Elle sait tant de choses de moi. Tout et le plus intime. J'ai l'impression que tous mes parfums sur ma peau ne me protègent pas face à cette personne. Pourquoi ?

Comment sait-elle qui je suis ? Comment me connaît-elle à ce point ?  
Pourtant je suis sûr que tout est bien en place. La coiffure parfaite, le maquillage bien dessiné et les habits bien assortis. Rien ne peut sortir de moi.

Sauf que là ... c'est comme si je me retrouvais nu. Et j'ai peur ...  
Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser éclater ma colère. Et malgré cette dernière, je garde le papier dans mes mains, près de mon visage, assez pour ne rater aucune odeur qui s'en échappe. Parce que je crois qu'au fond de moi j'aime ça. Cet effluve.

Trois coups frappés à la vitre de la porte me font sursauter et je vois mon amie de l'autre côté, les bras chargés, me souriant. Je le lui rends plus par politesse qu'autre chose et vais lui ouvrir.

**« Punaise, c'est lourd ! »** Souffle-t-elle en posant ses paquets sur le comptoir. **« Alors tu bosses déjà sur un nouveau parfum ? Il n'y a que dans ces moments que tu m'appelles à pas d'heure pour que je te trouve ce qui te manque. »  
« Je ... désolé. »** Je marmonne en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Car le pire c'est que ce n'est pas pour un parfum. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais réellement en faire.

**« Pas grave, c'est convenu entre nous. Je te mets ça sur ta note du mois. Et tu me tiens au courant pour l'évolution. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas nous créer cette fois. » **

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et commence à sortir. Mais juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle me lance :

**« Oublies pas que c'est demain soir la soirée chez Live. » **

Et elle disparait dans la rue piétonne.  
Mon regard se porte sur ce qu'elle vient de m'apporter, puis voyage jusqu'à la lettre par terre. Je crois que je ne vais pas ouvrir de la journée.

J'attrape le tout et me faufile derrière le comptoir, vers mon laboratoire. Délicatement, je pose les cartons sur une table en verre, juste à ma droite. Puis je les ouvre et examine leurs contenus. Tout y est. Sans m'en rendre compte, je reprends ma respiration et me détends.

Mais je me rends vite compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Je cours jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et me baisse pour vite ramasser la lettre.  
Aussitôt, mes yeux se reposent sur les lettres posées, parfois calmement, parfois avec hâte et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi me rend-il soudain sourd ?

Ma tête se met à tourner et le monde autour de moi m'échappe. Je tends la main vers le vide en face de moi dans une vaine tentative de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais je suis seul, désespérément seul. Mon corps se fait lourd et je tombe à la renverse.

*  
* *

Vert. Vert sur du bleu.  
Moi sur du bleu. Et entouré de vert.  
Etendue d'eau sous mes pieds. Je marche.  
Tous ces filaments autour de moi. M'attirent, me tirent.  
Vers elle ...

La forme noire au loin. Floue. Mais à la senteur unique.  
Verte. Et bleue. Alors turquoise au final.  
Et une pointe de rouge. Tels les pétales rouges d'une rose.  
Sensualité.

Sans oublier l'épine au bout. Elle m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Mes doigts me piquent.  
Larmes rouges sur mon visage. C'est le mélange de mon sang et de mes perles.  
Les prendre entre deux doigts et les faire glisser le long de ma main blanche.

L'odeur est exquise. Envoûtante, pénétrante.  
Et je finis par boire ce nectar qui ne m'appartient pas en fin de compte.

Le vert m'entoure, m'habille et me déshabille.  
Et pourtant je ne vois pas ma peau. Parce qu'il me recouvre.  
Je tente de le saisir, de le garder.

Ancré en moi, encré sur moi. Encre verte.  
Utopie de ce rêve. Pourquoi je ne peux saisir cette odeur ?  
Elle m'échappe et glisse sur moi sans que je ne puisse la capturer.

Et j'en ai envie, je l'envie. Le mélange pur et complexe de ce vert ... de ce bleu ... de cette personne.  
L'être qui porte cette senteur unique.  
L'être qui me hante de nouvelles sensations.  
L'être qui me fait respirer et m'étouffer en même temps.

Laisse-moi te saisir. Donne-moi ton sens. Offre-moi ton essence.  
Et arrête de me lacérer le corps de ton vert trop profond.

*  
* *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans ma boutique, je reconnais le plafond beige et ses gravures autour du lustre en cristal. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je reste allongé sur le sol, mon regard perdu dans le vide. Je repense à mon rêve.

Une de mes mains passe sur l'arrière de ma tête et je sens une légère bosse. C'est bien ma vaine. Alors que je me relève doucement, je remarque que les doigts de mon autre main sont crispés ... autour de la lettre.  
C'est décidé, je veux savoir qui est la personne qui m'écrit.  
Je veux savoir comment elle en sait autant sur moi. Je veux ...  
Je crois que j'ai surtout envie de sentir son odeur près de moi pour la capturer entre mes mains et la garder prisonnière autour de moi.  
Tu m'appartiendras !

**[...]**

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller à sa boutique aujourd'hui. J'ai encore envie de me bercer d'illusions. Parce que j'ignore si ce que je fais à une quelconque valeur.  
Il m'a probablement oublié. On m'oublie toujours. On finit toujours par m'oublier.

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues de Berlin, avançant un peu au je finis comme toujours sur la Pariser Platz. Pourtant il n'y a rien à y faire. Mais j'aime bien regarder la porte de Brandebourg. Peut-être pour mon passé ...

Je souris faiblement en m'avançant vers l'édifice que les touristes prennent en photo. Et je repense à Bill. Il ne me quitte jamais de toute façon. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je l'ai vu. C'était ici ...

Il passait simplement sous la porte quand j'ai croisé son regard durant quelques secondes. Et j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Un feu d'artifice était né dans mes entrailles et je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, flottant dans la brise printanière. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage et lui souriaient. Mais lui, les ignorait. Il m'ignorait ...

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que j'ai découvert qui il était. Et j'ai compris ... tout compris. J'ai passé des journées et des journées à l'observer dans sa boutique. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui ... je ne pense plus qu'à lui.

Je repère un banc libre non loin et m'y précipite avant qu'un touriste aux pieds usés ne vienne se l'accaparer. Une fois assis dessus, je pose mes bras le long du dossier et laisse tomber ma tête en arrière. Les beaux jours arrivent rapidement et le soleil se fait chaud en plein après-midi. Je rabats un de mes bras devant mes yeux que je plisse pour me cacher de la lumière aveuglante. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Mon autre main tâtonne à la recherche de mon mp3 et, une fois trouvé, appuie sur le bouton de lecture. Aussitôt, les premières notes de Come Undone de Duran Duran résonnent dans mes oreilles et je retourne à ma position initiale. J'aime passer des heures ici, cette chanson en boucle.  
J'ai son nom sur mes lèvres, son regard au bord de mes cils et son ombre gravée au bout de mes doigts.

Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça parle de lui ... et un peu de moi. Comme si à travers les mots de cette chanson, un "nous" existait.  
Un "nous" que j'envie.  
Un "nous" d'illusions.  
Un "nous" rempli de rêves.  
Lui et moi.

Je reste des heures et des heures sur ce banc, ne bougeant presque pas. Les yeux clos, la respiration calme et régulière, je me laisse juste bercer par la mélodie en boucle.  
Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil daigne enfin disparaître du ciel que je me lève et repars en direction de mon appartement.

Une fois devant la porte de ce dernier, je vais pour entrer ma clef dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Un de mes amis se tient devant moi et pointe un doigt sur mon torse.

**« J'ai fait le ménage de fond en comble. Alors tu m'enlèves tes godasses sur le palier et tu vas mettre des chaussettes propres tout de suite !! » **

Je m'exécute en souriant doucement.

**« Toi, y a ta mère qui vient te voir demain. » **

Il me lance un regard noir et me donne une petite tape derrière la tête alors que je cours jusque dans ma chambre en riant. C'est toujours comme ça quand sa mère vient le voir. Et du coup, on n'arrête pas de le charrier avec ça.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et me dépêche de trouver une autre paire de chaussettes propres, avant qu'il ne fasse une crise. Chose faite, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers mon bureau ... il y a encore les traces de ma dernière lettre.

L'a-t-il lue ? Ou simplement jetée comme il le fait avec toutes les autres ?  
Et si jamais il l'a lue ... qu'en a-t-il pensé ? Il a dû me prendre pour un fou. Ou une folle. J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas me dévoiler.

Dans la cuisine, j'entends mes deux amis s'engueuler à propos d'une tache sur la table. Vivement que demain soit terminé.  
J'attrape un oreiller et enfouis ma tête dessous pour atténuer les cris ... j'ai mal à la tête. Je suis peut-être resté trop longtemps au soleil aussi. Ou j'ai trop pensé à lui. Trop de trop ...

Je me lève, titube un peu sur le coup et traverse l'appartement pour aller dans les WC attraper un cachet contre les douleurs. Chose faite, je retourne me reposer sur mon lit. Mais à peine ai-je passé la porte de ma chambre, que mon regard se pose sur le bloc note de mes cauchemars à la saveur enfantine. Je m'assois devant mon bureau et reproduis le même schéma que les deux soirs précédents.

Besoin de lui écrire.

**[...]**

J'ai passé la journée entière à lire et relire les deux lettres coupables de mes maux de tête. Tellement mal que j'en ai vidé ma pharmacie. Passé des heures à essayer de comprendre pourquoi.  
Pourquoi tous ces mots sur moi ?  
Pourquoi pas de mots sur son auteur ?

J'ai bien tenté de reproduire l'effluve qui s'en dégageait, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé ... pour la première fois. Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir tous les éléments qu'il me faut. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais y être arrivé, je me rendais compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. D'infime, mais essentiel.

De colère, j'ai failli briser les flacons qui se trouvaient sur ma table de travail. Heureusement que j'avais de l'eucalyptus à porté de main pour me calmer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Pour la première fois, une senteur m'échappe ... et je me déteste pour ça. Ne suis-je pas sensé être le nez le plus fin de toute l'Allemagne ?

Finalement, le soleil s'est couché et c'est mon estomac qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé ? Un peu trop longtemps je crois.  
Le corps courbaturé, je me décide tout de même à rentrer chez moi pour tenter de me reposer.

J'attrape les deux lettres, enfile ma veste noire et ferme la boutique. Je lève le nez pour humer l'air frais de la nuit et soupire. Le ciel est noir cette nuit, pas d'étoiles. Je peux à peine distinguer la lune.  
Mes sourcils se froncent lorsque je croise l'enseigne illuminée de mon magasin. Fragrance. Un nom français en hommage aux grands parfumeurs de France.

Je resserre ma veste contre mon torse et sors de la rue piétonne. Mais au lieu de me diriger directement vers mon loft dernier cri, je décide de marcher un peu. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, juste tout droit, et parfois un virage.

Ce n'est que lorsque je me rends compte que je suis dans un endroit bien trop illuminé pour être anodin, que je relève la tête. Je reconnais immédiatement la porte de Brandebourg qui se dresse devant moi. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup marché. Un peu fatigué, je décide de me poser quelques minutes. En plus, la dernière fois que je suis passé ici, beaucoup de personnes m'ont reconnu et j'ai dû me hâter.

Le banc en bois est froid et je frissonne. En fin de compte, je crois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. Il y a encore quelques personnes qui traînent et leurs regards scrutateurs me dérangent. Sauf que quelque chose me retient au moment même où je me relève.

Je tourne la tête vivement et cherche quelqu'un non loin de moi. Mais rien, personne. Je me rapproche d'un autre banc, à quelques mètres de moi et m'immobilise devant. J'en suis sûr. Soit je deviens fou et cette odeur me hante, soit son propriétaire est venu ici aujourd'hui, et s'est assis sur ce banc.  
Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les odeurs qui m'entourent.

Je suis dans le noir, seul, sans rien autour de moi. Puis, lentement, des sons me parviennent, des sensations me frôlent et s'enroulent autour de moi. J'ai un goût un peu salé sur les lèvres. J'humecte ces dernières et inspire une nouvelle fois.

Le bout de mes doigts me picote, tandis que je sens une pointe de déjà vu dans le flot de senteurs. Je me concentre d'avantage et calme mon cœur qui s'affole. Il ne doit pas prendre le dessus.  
Je suis à la fois angoissé et désireux de savoir. Parce que j'ai envie que se soit cette personne et en même temps, cela m'effraie.

Brusquement, j'arrête de respirer et rouvre les yeux. Je tombe lourdement à genoux, mais refuse de montrer ma douleur. Parce que l'air s'emparera de mes poumons et envahira mon sang.  
Je fixe le banc devant moi et serre les dents et les poings.

Je le savais, je n'ai pas rêvé. Cette personne était bien assise là aujourd'hui. Et je peux même dire qu'elle y était cet après-midi et qu'elle y est restée jusqu'à tard.  
Mes poumons me lancent, l'oxygène manque. Alors je me redresse rapidement et m'enfuis à toutes jambes pour pouvoir respirer autre chose que ce parfum étouffant.

Après avoir retrouvé un souffle presque normal, je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi. Dans la poche de ma veste, je serre les lettres. Je veux retrouver leur auteur, le voir en face de moi, comprendre comment et pourquoi il m'écrit. Que cherche-t-il ?

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, je ne prends même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Tel un automate, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, me déshabille et me glisse sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Mes muscles se détendent progressivement et j'arrive même à chasser mes questions durant quelques minutes. Mais repos éphémère ... elles reviennent à la charge dès que l'eau cesse de couler sur ma peau.

Je démêle calmement mes cheveux et étale ma crème hydratante sur mon visage. Puis je finis de bien m'essuyer et me rends dans ma chambre où je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Les draps de soie caressent ma peau alors que je m'enroule dedans. Mes yeux se ferment rapidement et je m'endors en ayant une dernière pensée pour les lettres qui sont toujours dans la poche de ma veste.

**[...]**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Enfin plutôt de le regarder de loin. Je ne pourrais jamais aller vraiment devant lui. Il m'ignorerait.  
Hier soir, j'ai posté une nouvelle lettre. Alors c'est aujourd'hui que je saurais s'il les lit ou pas. Et j'ai peur. Car les chances pour qu'il lise mes lettres plutôt que celles d'un autre sont infimes.

Je suis adossé contre le mur de pierre qui fait l'angle avec la rue de sa boutique. Je baisse la tête pour pas que l'on me regarde, je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux qu'un regard sur moi. Le sien. Mes bras sont croisés sur ma poitrine dans une vaine tentative de me protéger.

De mes peurs.  
De mes cauchemars.  
De mes illusions.

Je regarde furtivement ma montre. Il est en retard. Ce n'est pas normal. J'entends finalement le cliquetis de ses clefs ouvrant la porte de sa boutique. Rapidement, je recule et m'éloigne de lui. Je veux être dans l'ombre.

J'attends plusieurs minutes avant de me décider à retourner à mon point d'observation. Les lumières sont allumées et je le vois s'activer derrière le comptoir. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait. Sa tête est baissée et je lui demande dans un murmure de la relever. Je veux pouvoir le voir.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir accéder à ma requête. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent devant son visage, m'empêchant de le contempler. Et quand il lève enfin la tête, c'est pour me montrer son dos.  
Je soupire de mécontentement et porte mes doigts à ma bouche. Sale manie de me ronger les ongles quand je suis frustré.

Ça y est, j'ai enfin pu le voir. Mais il a fallu qu'une cliente accompagnée de ses amies rentre dans le magasin. Il sourit, comme toujours. Et pourtant je sens que quelque chose diffère. Où sont passés les éclats dorés de ses pupilles ?

Il leur parle, leur présente son nouveau parfum, les charme même. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je serre les poings contre la pierre froide et me retourne pour ne plus voir ce spectacle grotesque.

Puis je repense à la première seconde où j'ai pu voir son visage. Celle avant qu'il ne sourit aux demoiselles. Et je frissonne. Il avait l'air si fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et je pouvais voir la colère et l'incompréhension dans son regard. Mais de quoi ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Je retourne l'observer. Il y a de plus en plus de personnes dans la boutique et je les envie.  
De pouvoir lui parler.  
De pouvoir le regarder, être regardé.  
De pouvoir le toucher.

Les heures passent et finalement, la foule se retire progressivement. Que des estomacs affamés. Une fois le dernier client parti, il s'affale brusquement sur un fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Une de ses mains passe sur son front et j'ai brusquement envie de la remplacer par la mienne.

Il me suffirait de faire quelques pas, de passer la porte et d'aller le retrouver. Non, je ne dois pas ...  
Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il se relève et commence à ranger les différents parfums sortis. Ses gestes sont précis et rapides. Mais je peux voir tout son amour pour ses fabrications. Alors qu'il arrive au dernier flacon, son regard se pose sur l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir. C'est l'heure du courrier. Je n'ai même pas entendu le facteur passé tellement j'étais captivé par lui.

Son corps se fige et la main qui retient la fiole noire s'ouvre. Cette dernière tombe en chute libre et s'écrase brusquement au sol. Je n'entends pas le bruit de verre brisé, mais lui, oui. Après un léger sursaut, il se baisse et commence à ramasser les débris. Puis il va chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol.  
Que s'est-il passé ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'incident est effacé. Mais il reste à fixer l'heure sur le mur. Puis il finit par se diriger vers sa boîte aux lettres et à prendre son courrier. Ses mains tremblent. Pourquoi ? Je vois différentes enveloppes voler et je prie pour que la mienne ne soit pas dans le tas. Au final, il n'en garde qu'une dans sa main et ignore toutes les autres.

Ses doigts décachètent fébrilement l'enveloppe et il sort son contenu tout en reculant. Tant et si bien que ses genoux buttent contre un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assoit. Je me contorsionne pour savoir si c'est la mienne ou pas. Et c'est dur quand on essaye en même temps de passer inaperçu.

Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse, je vois le papier se tourner vers moi et je distingue ma signature. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Il l'a lu. Il n'a lu que la mienne. Et probablement celles d'avant. Un immense sourire orne mes lèvres, alors que je porte mes mains sur mon torse. Je suis heureux.

Mais sa réaction me laisse tout de même perplexe. Je me relève et me penche pour essayer de mieux le voir. Il n'est plus assis, mais debout. Et il avance vers la porte. Sa main se pose sur la poignée et je le vois sortir dans la rue. Il est encore plus prêt de moi.

Je retiens mon souffle et attends. J'entends la porte se refermer, le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés. Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire pour me retrouver face à lui. Mais je suis paralysé. Impossible de bouger ...  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction et je le vois froncer des sourcils. Il est immobile et tient toujours ma lettre dans sa main.

Et c'est là qu'il s'avance brusquement vers moi. Je me mets à paniquer et m'enfuis en courant en rasant les murs. Il ne doit pas savoir. Je refuse ...

**[...]**

Je regarde le mur en face de moi. Je suis perdu. Est-ce l'effluve qui ne cesse de m'entourer, que je sens, ou autre chose ? Je respire profondément et me concentre sur la pierre. Encore ce vert, ce bleu et autre chose. Je pose ma main contre la surface rugueuse et froide. C'est étrange. Il y a une odeur salée aussi. Une odeur de peur et de frayeur.

Il n'y a pas de doutes. Je ne peux pas me tromper. C'est impossible. Je crispe mes doigts et ma peau fine s'érafle. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent et son odeur caractéristique me prend. Je porte mon autre main à ma bouche et réprime mon dégout. J'ai une sainte horreur du sang. Je me recule brusquement du mur et secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées noires.

Cauchemars de mon enfance. Du noir sur mes joues et du rouge dans ma bouche.  
La bouche en sang. Et il coule ... coule, s'écoule.  
Sur mon menton, sur mes mains, à mes pieds.

Alors je me re-concentre sur son odeur, sa présence. Je tourne la tête vers le bout de la rue ... sa fuite. Je devine ses pas précipités, sa course, son corps tremblant.  
Sa peur et son angoisse. Et aussi sa joie.

J'avance dans la rue, simplement guidé par les traces laissées. Invisible pour les autres, mais inhérentes pour moi. Mes pas sont lents et précis. Je suis en train de suivre le moindre de ses pas. Je veux pouvoir arriver jusqu'à cette personne. Je veux la rencontrer.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour lui jeter ses lettres à la figure. Peut-être pour me rassurer sur qui je suis.  
Pour lui dire que je la hais de savoir mes secrets les plus horribles.  
Pour lui demander de me donner son essence et d'arrêter de me hanter.

Je continue de marcher, tournant de temps en temps dans les ruelles du quartier. L'odeur est de plus en plus forte, je me rapproche. Je sens que je ne suis pas loin. Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et mon pouce caresse lentement le papier qu'il tient.

Je vais enfin savoir. Qui es-tu ?  
J'arrive sur une artère principale, devant un arrêt de bus. Là. Juste là ... Contre cette vitre, contre ce poteau.  
J'hume l'air, aspirant chaque cellule de son odeur. Egoïste.  
Au loin, je vois un bus s'éloigner et je devine que j'ai perdu sa trace. Rage !

Des chuchotements autour de moi me font revenir à la réalité. Je regarde les gens qui m'entourent. Ils fixent quelqu'un. Moi. Je détourne la tête, les ignore et retourne vers mon magasin.  
J'ai le cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine et mes dents mordent mes lèvres sans retenue. Mes pas sont précipités. Excuse de ne pas avoir fermé à clef. Et pourtant je sais qu'au fond de moi la raison est autre.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la devanture, je remarque que rien n'a changé. Personne n'est venu. Il n'y a pas d'odeurs nouvelles. Juste la sienne qui s'étiole lentement dans les airs. Elle m'échappe.

Je rentre dans ma boutique et pose mon regard sur les parfums exposés. Le plus mis en valeur est _Vibrationes_ bien évidemment.  
Je repense à toutes ces heures passées dessus. Des mois de travail pour sa confection. Et tout me semble si fade maintenant.

La frénésie des sens me reprend, alors que je sens l'effluve dérangeant de l'autre s'incruster dans chaque recoin de ma boutique. Il vient m'irriter le nez, agressant mes poumons. Et je dois encore aller dans l'arrière-boutique pour utiliser mon flacon d'eucalyptus.

Le calme finissant par revenir dans mon corps, mon regard dérive de tables en tables, d'étagères en étagères, de flacons en flacons. Et je m'arrête sur mon dernier travail. Son odeur ...  
Sa dernière lettre est posée devant moi, un peu froissée, un peu moins irritante. Sauf pour les mots. Eux restent immuables et troublants ...

Je les relis une fois de plus. Je ne suis même pas arrivé à la moitié que ma main droite part violemment à la rencontre d'éprouvettes et de doseurs qui valsent et s'écrasent par terre en mille morceaux. Mon sang bouillonne dans ma tête et mes muscles se crispent. Je ne me contrôle plus, j'explose. Plusieurs flacons volent et se fracassent. Les fleurs encore fraîches sont piétinées et les racines nouvellement importées finissent noyées dans des senteurs diverses.

Une odeur fétide emplit la pièce et je suis forcé de sortir pour ne pas vomir. Un être humain normal ne le supporterait pas, alors moi ... Je claque la porte et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Ma tête pend lamentablement, le regard vide posé sur mes genoux. Soudain, je vois une goutte tomber sur mon jean noir, suivie par une autre. Je renifle et remarque enfin que je pleure.

Je me hais pour cette faiblesse ... je hais cette personne. Je veux la trouver et la détruire pour me faire subir ça. Je veux pouvoir l'étouffer tout comme elle le fait pour moi. Et lire dans son regard le regret ... de lire en moi.

Ma tête part en arrière et un sourire malsain nait sur mes lèvres. La chasse est officiellement ouverte.

**[...]**

La lune éclaire faiblement les murs tachés de ma chambre. Mon ami, allongé sur son matelas, ne cesse de marmonner dans son sommeil. Sa mère vient de passer faire son inspection, le pauvre. Elle a encore trouvé que vivre ici avec deux amis n'était pas convenable pour un jeune homme. Enfin, ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

Il attrape son oreiller et se met à sucer le coin de ce dernier. Je pouffe de rire et reporte mon attention sur les voitures qui roulent et les gens qui déambulent dans les rues de Berlin. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce midi.

Lui ...

Je suis sûr qu'il m'a vu. Enfin ... non. Mais senti plutôt. Quand je l'ai vu se tourner brusquement et se diriger vers moi, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis mis à courir pour le fuir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Il m'ignorera une fois de plus. Et je ne veux pas avoir mal.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur la rue principale, je me suis rué dans le premier bus arrêté, sans regarder où il allait. Je devais juste m'éloigner de lui. Tant et si bien que je me suis arrêté à l'opposé même de chez moi.

Une de mes jambes pend nonchalamment par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Ma tête repose contre le bois ancien, alors qu'un long soupir franchit mes lèvres. Il y a comme une odeur étouffante dans l'air. Comme d'habitude. Ou alors est-ce parce que je peine à trouver mon souffle en repensant à aujourd'hui ?

Un grognement derrière moi me sort de mes pensées. Rapidement suivi par un marmonnement.

**« Non maman. J'ai plus trois ans. » **

Je décide de fermer la fenêtre et les volets et d'aller me coucher. Je m'exécute tout en continuant de penser à son visage si proche du mien. Une chaleur croît en moi et j'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas fiévreux.  
Mais je sais bien que non.

Sans faire de bruit, je me couche sur mon matelas. Je ferme les yeux et tente de trouver le sommeil.  
Peine perdue.  
Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, son visage occupe toutes mes pensées et m'empêche de dormir.

Je grogne et me lève. D'un geste rageur, j'attrape ma veste et sors de l'appartement. Je suis en pyjama, mais je m'en moque. Fébrilement, ma main droite fouille dans la poche de ma veste et en sort un paquet de cigarettes. J'en allume une et aspire la fumée.

Un bien fou parcourt mes veines et mon cœur se calme progressivement. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un panneau publicitaire lumineux. Et lui ...  
Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je me suis trompé de chemin. Là où je tourne toujours à droite, j'ai tourné à gauche.

Je déteste venir ici à cause de cette affiche. Ses yeux me détaillent et je me sens si nul. Quand j'ai appris l'existence de cette publicité, je n'avais qu'une envie : la voler et la garder pour moi. Malheureusement, l'appartement est trop petit pour contenir une si grande affiche. Et puis mes amis auraient eu des soupçons.

Je reste à contempler son visage si fin durant quelques minutes, puis fais demi-tour. Il est faux. Non seulement, il y a des retouches, mais en plus son sourire est faux. Ce n'est qu'une façade, une image. Et je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

Une fois retourné au chaud chez moi, je me demande si lui écrire une nouvelle fois serait correct. Après tout, j'ai peut-être une chance d'exister, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à ses yeux. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve assis devant mon bureau faiblement éclairé, un stylo en main et une feuille blanche devant moi. Blanche ... plus pour longtemps.

**[...]**

Mon regard se porte sur la pendule pour la centième fois en une heure. Je suis assis dans un des fauteuils. Ma jambe gauche ne cesse de trembler alors que je remarque ne plus avoir d'ongles à ronger. Quand est-ce que ce facteur va pointer le bout de son nez ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le temps joue contre moi ? Cette sensation d'être mis en pause m'irrite. J'ai bien essayé de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper, mais l'odeur ambiante accapare mes sens.  
Son odeur ...

J'essaye de m'imaginer son visage. Homme ou femme ?  
J'hésite. Parce que tout est flou dans ses mots. Sauf ceux sur moi.  
Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'aurais envie. Si ça se trouve, son physique est en parfait opposition avec son essence.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire l'air qui m'entoure. J'inspire mes souvenirs de ces sensations. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aspirer en moi. En entier. Ma tête part en arrière et les premiers traits de son visage naissent en mon esprit.

Une peau blanche, légèrement rosée par les rayons du soleil. Des traits fins, ni masculins, ni féminins. Un peu entre les deux. Un corps élancé, assez grand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais brusquement j'imagine des cheveux blonds et des yeux chocolats.

Je me redresse rapidement et serre les poings contre mes cuisses. Qu'est-ce qui m'assure cette vision ? Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir faux ?  
L'envie de trouver cet être que je hais, croît en moi. Le trouver, l'emprisonner et le rayer à jamais. J'ai ce besoin de comprendre son effluve afin de chasser mes cauchemars oubliés.

Une douleur à la bouche me prend et je me rends compte que j'avais crispé ma mâchoire. Je force les muscles de mon corps à se détendre et j'expire doucement cette pression en moi. Le sang qui bouillonnait en moi, qui affluait à une vitesse folle dans chaque partie de mon corps, se calme progressivement.

Les vêtements prêts à craquer sous l'impulsion de cette rage retrouvent leur forme initiale et je retrouve un calme presque normal.  
Presque ...

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur l'heure. Plus que quelques minutes. Les secondes s'écoulent à une lenteur extrême.  
Sensation de vivre au ralenti.  
Expression d'attente figée.

Je ne bouge plus. A peine un souffle qui franchit mes lèvres. Et puis je vois la sacoche de cette femme, qui est posée contre ma vitrine.  
L'air explose ! Implose !  
Battements fous dans ma poitrine. Assourdissement apaisant et excitant.

A croire.  
A attendre.  
A espérer.  
Je deviens impatient.

A peine la factrice est-elle partie que je me rue dehors, clefs en main, prêt à fouiller dans le tas de lettres.  
Pour la trouver, pour la lire. Mais surtout pour la sentir.  
Autour de moi.  
Sur moi.  
En moi.  
Je veux qu'elle agace mes sens et fasse naître en moi ce désagréable besoin d'elle.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre la boîte aux lettres. Aussitôt je suis porté par l'odeur qui me hante. Je fouille et finis par saisir l'enveloppe maîtresse des mots odorants de son auteur.

En même temps que je retourne dans ma boutique, j'arrache littéralement l'enveloppe blanche et déplie rapidement la lettre. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur les premières lettres noires.  
Je lis. Lis.

Je dévore les mots de cet individu.  
Il sait que je l'ai senti hier. Et il m'avoue avoir aimé cette sensation entre nous.  
Alors que moi je l'ai détestée.

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mes sourcils se froncent.  
Il y a quelque chose en plus. C'est différent.  
Mon regard s'attarde sur certains passages.

**« J'ai le brouhaha des autres qui m'accompagne. » **

La ville ? Je crois bien qu'il vit dans un lieu très bruyant. Peut-être le centre-ville.

**« Vu à la porte de Brandebourg. » **

La Parizer Platz ? Comme avant-hier. Ce lieu où je l'ai senti. Ce lieu dont il me parle.  
Je ne réfléchis même pas. J'attrape une veste, ferme la boutique et cours dans les rues.  
Direction ce lieu.

Les voitures défilent sur la route et je manque de me faire écraser à diverses reprises.  
Je cours à en perdre haleine. Mes poumons me font mal, mais je continue. Ma proie est peut-être au bout. Tendre le bras et la saisir ... j'accélère.

Lorsque je déboule sur la place remplie de monde, le souffle court, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens.  
A sa recherche.  
Toutes sortes d'odeurs me parviennent, m'empêchant de me concentrer. En temps normal, je bloque mon odorat pour ne pas me retrouver dans une sphère purement olfactive. Mais si je veux retrouver cette personne, je dois sentir tous les effluves alentour.

Un haut le cœur me prend, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Ça me rappelle les souvenirs de mon enfance. Et tout ce qui va avec. Je secoue frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées et avance lentement dans la foule. Faites que je le trouve ...

Beaucoup de gens me regardent, me dévisagent, mais je ne prête pas attention à eux. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds comme si j'allais deviner à quoi il ressemblait.  
Pathétique !

Je cherche encore et encore. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin. Il me suffirait de me retourner et je serais face à lui. Mais lorsque je le fais, je me retrouve juste nez à nez avec une jeune fille rougissant. Cette dernière me regarde et s'enfuit aussitôt en courant. Réaction typique de l'adolescente fantasmant sur moi.

Comme sur un scanner, je détaille les gens qui vont et viennent. Mon nez est en alerte, prêt à m'indiquer la moindre ressemblance avec son odeur. Et je pars dans toutes les directions. Car mon esprit me joue des tours. Tellement envie de trouver cette personne.

Mais je sens que je peux la trouver. Elle n'est pas bien loin. J'ai sa fragrance sur le bout de la langue, dans le creux de mes mains, effleurant mes sens.  
Tu me lacères et je te hais pour ça.  
Montres-toi que je te détruise !

**[...]**

Ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons.  
Une forme noire dans la foule. Une forme qui se tourne et se retourne.  
Me cherche-t-il ?

Je dois partir immédiatement.

**[...]**

Mon écrivain ...  
Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.  
Et pourtant je l'ai cherché. Pendant des heures et des heures. A chaque fois que je croyais saisir son essence, je me retrouvais face à un étranger qui n'avait aucune saveur comparé à cet être différent.

Alors je suis rentré chez moi.  
Et j'avais un message de mon amie qui m'engueulait pour avoir manqué la soirée chez Live.  
Il y a plus important pour moi en ce moment.

Quand je suis retourné le lendemain à ma boutique, j'avais l'envie de tout détruire. Mais, par chance, des clients sont arrivés et ça n'a pas désemplit de la matinée.  
Et voilà que je viens d'aller chercher mon courrier. À la fois las et excité.

Je serre avec rage la feuille entre mes doigts. Comment ?  
Comment m'a-t-il échappé ? Il était là et je n'ai même pas réussi à le voir. Mais lui ... il n'a rien raté.  
Enervé, le sang pulsant dans chaque partie de mon corps, je froisse sa lettre et la jette de toutes mes forces au travers de mon laboratoire.

Au même moment, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans le magasin. Encore ...  
Aussitôt, je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et époussète mes vêtements, me revêts de mon plus beau sourire.

**« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. » **

Les cinq jeunes filles se tournent vers moi et gloussent.  
Toujours le même effet ...

**« Que puis-je pour vous ? » **

L'une d'elles s'avance vers moi, alors que les autres me jettent des regards en coin.

**« Voilà, nous nous rendons à une soirée ce soir et malheureusement, nous n'avons plus de votre si merveilleux parfum. » **

Normal, elles en mettent trop. Elles ne sentent que ça.  
L'odeur de leur peau est perdue dans le flot de _Vibrationes_.

**« Vibrationes »**, Je reprends.  
**« Oui ! »** S'exclame-t-elle. **« Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire. J'adore votre parfum. Quand je le mets, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes à côté de moi. Si proche ... » **

Je m'écarte d'elle et fais tout pour garder une certaine distance entre nous.

**« Combien vous en faut-il ? »  
« Et bien, vu qu'il sent si bon, deux flacons. Et pareil pour mes amies. » **

Je souris et vais dans l'arrière-boutique chercher dix flacons. Puis je reviens et commence à faire les paquets lorsqu'un jeune homme passe la porte en baissant la tête. Je le salue et finis de m'occuper des jeunes filles. Ces dernières finissent par partir en rigolant et je me tourne vers mon nouveau client.

**« Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? » **

Il baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds.

**« Euh ... je ... on m'a conseillé ... de venir ... vous voir. Je ... je cherche un parfum qui pourrait m'aller. »  
« Je pense qu'on devrait trouver ça. » **

Je lui propose de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que je m'installe en face de lui.  
Je me concentre sur l'odeur de sa peau afin de déterminer la base du parfum. Au bout de quelques minutes, il relève la tête et ancre son regard dans le mien. Ecorce !

Une base boisée devrait lui correspondre. Je me lève, attrape trois parfums exposés sur des présentoirs et reviens vers lui.

**« Voilà. Je pense qu'une base boisée vous conviendrait. Ici, c'est Bénélove. Il est légèrement fruité avec des agrumes. Celui là, c'est Ewig. Très léger avec un peu de cèdre. Et voici Vibrationes. Je ne vous dis rien, personne ne sent vraiment la même chose. » **

J'attrape les testeurs posés sur la table à côté et vaporise alternativement chaque parfum sur un testeur.  
Le jeune homme sent, découvre, ressent. Je le laisse s'imprégner de chaque particule.  
Pour mieux le guider, je me reconcentre pleinement sur son essence. Et c'est alors que quelque chose me frappe de plein fouet.

Une odeur. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Déjà vu ... celle de mon auteur mystérieux.  
Je ferme les yeux et cherche sa source. Est-ce vraiment l'air ambiant qui revient m'agacer ?

**« Euh ... excusez-moi. » **

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. J'ai un client en face de moi. je ne dois pas me laisser envahier par cette fragrance.

**« J'aime beaucoup Ewig. »  
« Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons le tester sur votre peau. » **

J'attrape le flacon et vaporise le liquide sur le poignet découvert en face de moi.

**« Alors ? » **

Il sent et ferme les yeux. Tout comme moi ...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser emporter vers cet effluve qui me hante.  
Et j'en suis parfaitement sûr. Il y a son odeur sur lui.

**« Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? » **Je murmure.  
**« Pardon ? »  
« Euh ... vous aimez ? » **Je me reprends.  
**« Beaucoup. Je vais le prendre. » **

Je me lève, range tout ce que j'ai sorti, mais mon esprit se trouve ailleurs. Sur la peau du jeune homme, à la recherche de la goutte qui m'attire.  
J'aurais presque envie de le fouiller, de trouver ce que je désire ... ce que je veux et ...

Non !  
Ne pas céder à cette pulsion hypnotisante.  
Je souffle longuement et retourne au comptoir pour finir de m'occuper de mon client.

**« Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venu vous voir. »  
« Merci Monsieur. C'est aimable à vous. » **

Il me sourit et j'ose ...

« Dites-moi, par hasard ... vous ne connaitriez pas une personne qui ... me connaisse ?  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je veux dire ... personnellement. »  
« Euh ... non. Enfin, je ne vous connais que de nom et c'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. Mais elle n'habite pas Berlin et ne vous connait pas personnellement. Enfin à moins qu'elle ne me l'ait caché. »  
« Et vos amis ? »  
« Non plus. »  
« Excusez-moi. Je dis n'importe quoi. »

Il me paye et récupère son parfum. Je le suis du regard et, brusquement, j'attrape mes clefs et sors à sa suite. Je ferme la boutique et le repère immédiatement à l'autre bout de la rue. Discrètement, je me mets à le suivre.  
Suivre les pistes pour arriver à ses fins.

Il se rend dans le centre-ville en marchant calmement. Je garde une bonne distance entre nous. Personne ne doit remarquer ma présence. Alors je garde mes distances, le suivant juste à l'odeur. La sienne ou celle qu'il porte ? Peu importe.

Il arrive finalement dans un petit restaurant familial. Aussitôt, je sens une forte concentration de l'essence qui me captive. Cette personne est là. Je ne me trompais pas en devinant le lien entre elle et mon dernier client.

Je ne devrais pas rentrer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes jambes avancent d'elles-mêmes vers la porte et mes bras se tendent pour pousser cette dernière. Il y a peu de monde dans le restaurant. Juste deux couples et un petit groupe de vieux. Une musique légèrement démodée résonne entre les murs de pierres et une forte odeur de poissons grillés flotte dans l'air.  
Mais je devine quand même ce pourquoi je suis là.

Mon regard voyage un peu partout à la recherche de la personne que je cherche. Mais je ne la vois pas. Et pourtant elle se balade ici.  
Puis, soudainement, je sens une vague derrière moi et entends une porte claquer. Je me retourne et devine son passage furtif dans mon dos. La porte qui vient de se refermer est celle des toilettes. Je m'avance et me colle contre celle-ci.

L'odeur est si forte que je pourrais en faire une overdose. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez proche pour le faire. Mon oreille contre le bois foncé, j'écoute la respiration erratique de l'autre côté. Et je sens la peur qui émane de son corps. L'autre sait que je suis là.

Je ferme les yeux et aspire tout ce que je peux. L'air est chargé de tension et j'aime ça. Des frissons parcourent mon corps alors qu'un faible sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

**« Enfin. » **Je murmure. **« Je te retrouve enfin. Depuis tout ce temps que je te cherche. Depuis ta première lettre. Je te veux. Ton odeur est différente. Je la veux. Que pour moi. Tu vas regretter d'avoir lu en moi, d'avoir écris tout ça. » **

Ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure que je lui parle. Je débite, vomis ma haine pour son effluve. Je crache des mots de désirs et de dégoûts. Mon ton reste faible pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende. Et puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, un faible mot me parvient.

**« Pardon. **

Une voix grave, masculine. C'est un homme, j'en suis sûr. Autant que j'en suis un.  
Et il s'excuse ?

**« De quoi !? **Je m'exclame brusquement.

Si fort que le silence se fait dans la pièce.  
Si fort que je vois la porte bouger, sûrement un sursaut de son côté.

**« Tu t'excuses de quoi !? De m'empêcher de dormir depuis des nuits ? De pourrir mes journées en m'empoisonnant de tes mots horribles ? De m'étouffer avec ton odeur ... ton odeur ... ton odeur !! »** J'hurle.

Mes ongles grattent contre le bois pour briser cette fine barrière entre nous. Je veux le détruire une fois pour toute. Je veux pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'antan et ne plus jamais penser à lui.  
Lui ... un homme.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Je crois que c'est le patron du restaurant.

**« S'il vous plait, sortez d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, pourquoi vous criez comme ça, mais vous êtes dans un restaurant ici, pas chez vous. Je vous demande donc de quitter les lieux s'il vous plait. » **

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque les regards d'incompréhension posés sur moi. Puis je me retourne vers lui, la porte qui nous sépare et je sers les dents. De frustration, de haine.  
Il y a toujours cette tension entre nous.  
Et alors que je sors dans le rue, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment tendu, même dans mon pantalon.

**[...]**

Je me revois encore embrasser mon amie sur ses deux joues rondes. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et la voix de mon colocataire et ami était parvenu à mes oreilles. Il discutait avec le patron du restaurant. Et puis une autre personne par derrière. Un client probablement. Mais alors que je sortais des cuisines pour partir avec lui, je vis Bill ...

Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose ou ... de quelqu'un. Moi ?  
J'étais pris au piège. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en cuisine, mon amie bloquant le passage et la porte de sortie était trop loin. Alors j'ai couru. Là où je pensais pouvoir lui échapper un minimum.

Les toilettes. Pas vraiment le meilleur endroit, mais c'était toujours ça. Sauf qu'il m'avait senti. Il savait que j'étais là.

Il m'a parlé.

Je repense à ses mots et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je m'adosse à la porte et mon corps glisse le long de cette dernière. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.  
Je l'intrigue.

De fines larmes de joie se mettent à couler sur mes joues et mon souffle tremble entre mes lèvres. J'ai peut-être une chance ... même infime.  
Je vais peut-être pouvoir refaire partie de sa vie. Si seulement ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Un coup très fort à la porte me fait sortir de mes songes. C'est mon ami qui me demande si je vais bien.  
Oh oui ! Je vais très bien même.

Je sors finalement des WC après m'être assuré auprès de mon ami que Bill ne se trouve plus là. Et pour plus de sécurité, nous sortons par l'arrière-boutique. Pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. C'est encore trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prêt.

**« Dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait l'autre gars ? » **

Je souris et cache les rougeurs sur mes joues derrière mes cheveux.

**« Juste me parler du passé. » **

Après cet épisode inattendu, nous passons le reste de l'après-midi avec des amis. Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller regarder mon démon de noir. Mais c'est risqué ...  
Finalement, vers 17h, je les abandonne et cours jusque dans la rue piétonne de la parfumerie Fragrance ; sa parfumerie.

Il est occupé avec une foule de clients qui semble exigeante. Il n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens, des flacons de toutes les couleurs entre les mains. Je voudrais aller le retrouver et le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il se repose un peu.  
Non ... je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Ce n'est que deux heures et demie plus tard que le dernier client s'en va. Il se laisse tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil. Son front est ruisselant et ses cheveux se collent par endroit sur sa peau. J'aimerais les dégager

Le dos de sa main droite repose sur ses yeux fermés, alors que ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Je devine le mince filet d'air qui passe et je l'envie. Il peut effleurer sa peau, embrasser sa bouche et se fondre dans son corps.  
C'est une caresse légère qui me donne l'impression d'être surréaliste.

Je me rends brusquement compte que j'ai une érection - pour la première fois dans cette ruelle - et je me mords la langue afin de diminuer la pression. Sauf que des images plus folles les unes que les autres m'assaillent et je pars en vitesse de cet endroit avant de commettre un acte que je regretterais par la suite.

Lorsque j'arrive dans mon appartement, il n'y a personne. Mes deux colocataires doivent encore être avec nos amis, en train de faire les idiots. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'appartement pour moi tout seul.  
J'ouvre toutes les fenêtres et m'allonge de tout mon saoul dans le canapé noir. Ma main attrape une cigarette dans le paquet qui traîne et je savoure la première bouffée qui traverse mon corps. Et je sens l'envie qui monte en moi. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Envie de lui écrire encore.

**[...]**

Mon poing s'abat violemment contre le bois du comptoir. Comment ose-t-il jouer de moi, se jouer de moi, jouer avec moi ?  
Comment peut-il aimer me voir aussi bas ?  
Ma chute vers lui le fait sourire.

Et il signe différemment. Désormais une lettre, un "T" finement dessiné. Ses mots me donnent envie de vomir, de cracher. Et j'ai la respiration qui s'accélère. Parce qu'il y a une envie de le revoir, de lui parler à nouveau.

Et je ne sais plus pourquoi.  
Pour l'entendre ? Juste ça ... ou plus ?  
Où se trouve mon désir assassin ? Perdu dans la violence de mes dents se plantant sans relâche dans mes lèvres. Pour me retenir de rêver.

Je finis par fermer le magasin pour le week-end. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas travailler avec son odeur qui me lacère le cœur.  
Alors je quitte la boutique plus tôt et pars marcher dans les rues. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que je rentre dans mon loft où je me laisse choir dans mon sofa en cuir noir. Sur la table basse devant moi, il y a toutes ses lettres. Notre seul lien ...

Ses lettres m'entourent et m'enivrent. Son odeur me donne des frissons. Et je repense à notre première rencontre. Dans ce restaurant. A travers cette porte de WC. Et ses derniers mots. Il est content de m'avoir entendu. Et il veut encore que notre jeu se poursuive. Je devine un sourire sur ses lèvres ... d'homme.

Cela ne me dérange pas tellement. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais je me disais que c'était parce que je n'avais pas trouvé le bon.  
Et là ... peut-être ...

Ma respiration s'accélère et j'essaye de calmer mes battements de cœur. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Pourtant je ne l'ai entendue qu'une seule fois et en un seul mot. Mais cela suffit pour me donner envie de l'entendre encore plus. Et puis je veux sentir son haleine.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre et j'imagine son visage proche du mien. Si proche ...  
Lentement, ma main descend le long de mon torse tandis que ma tête part en arrière.  
J'ai chaud !

Son essence m'entoure complètement et j'inspire pour en faire une overdose. Mes doigts commencent à déboutonner mon pantalon pour relâcher la pression au niveau de mon entrejambe. Je soupire et appuie légèrement sur la bosse qui déforme mon boxer.  
Déjà chaude.  
Déjà humide.

Je me concentre sur ses mots, sur son effluve, sur sa voix. Et ma main va de plus en vite sur mon sexe. J'attrape une de ses lettres et la porte à mon nez. Je la reconnais, c'est la seconde qu'il m'a envoyé. J'inspire, aspire et finis par sortir mon membre dur de sa prison de tissu.

Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Mon pouce passe lentement sur mon gland rouge. J'ai chaud.  
Je m'imagine ses mains à la place des miennes, son odeur me caressant sans relâche. C'est mon illusion en overdose. Je veux faire une surdose de sa fragrance envoûtante.

Je gémis et tire sur mon sexe douloureux. Je veux jouir. Encore plus vite. Ma verge gonfle entre mes doigts. C'est un semblant d'extase que je m'offre en passant ses lettres sur la peau si sensible de mon phallus. Mon bassin part en avant pour chercher encore plus de contacts avec le papier à son odeur.

Il y a cette chaleur entre mes cuisses. Un feu que je n'avais jamais ressenti. C'est comme si je brûlais de l'alcool de mes parfums. Comme si je brûlais ses mots froissés sur mon sexe.

J'ai le cœur qui va exploser. Mes doigts se crispent et un cri rauque sort de ma gorge.  
Je viens d'exploser. Plus bas que mon cœur. Sur des pages noires et blanches de son écriture.  
Je viens de jouir en pensant à lui, un homme. C'est la première fois.

Je me relève et laisse tomber les lettres à terre. Les mains tremblantes, je me rhabille tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Je refuse de voir la réalité.  
Mais je finis par entrouvrir les paupières et je cris.  
Parce que je suis encore plus en colère contre lui.

Demain il n'y aura pas de courrier.

Mes lèvres tremblent. L'air les frôle. Et moi je frôle la crise.  
J'ai envie de l'avoir avec moi en cet instant. Pouvoir le plaquer contre le sol, moi sur lui. Je presserais mon corps contre le sien pour qu'il ne m'échappe plus. Et je capturerais son essence.  
Il serait à ma merci.

Mes mains emprisonneraient son parfum dérangeant. Juste à passer sur sa peau pour recueillir les gouttes d'angoisse. Des perles de peur à l'idée d'être enfin à moi.  
Uniquement à moi.  
Je plongerais mon nez dans ses cheveux, dans son cou et je mordrais sa chair pour en capter toute la saveur. Je lècherais sa peau et boirais son sang et sa sueur.

Je n'aurais plus qu'à l'enfermer dans un flacon et à le garder contre ma peau. Je le serrerais dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.  
A moi ...

Un sourire fleurit mes lèvres, tandis qu'une de mes mains s'insinue dans mon pantalon.  
Encore ...  
J'écarquille brusquement les yeux en me rendant compte que je suis de nouveau excité en pensant à lui.  
Lui que je suis censé haïr.  
Lui que je déteste par-dessus tout.

La rage s'empare de moi et j'attrape les oreillers posés derrière moi pour les jeter au travers de la pièce. Une statuette se brise.  
Mes ongles griffent le bois de la table basse et je jette tout à terre d'un revers de bras. Le cendrier se fracasse.  
Les feuilles volent autour de moi, créant des arabesques en arc-en-ciel qui me donnent envie de vomir. La bile se retourne dans mon estomac et je me retrouve à quatre pattes, au milieu de mon salon, à cracher mes tripes.

J'ai le mal de lui.

**[...]**

On est dimanche et le facteur ne passera pas. Je pourrais très bien aller poser ma lettre directement dans la boîte aux lettres, mais je trouve que ça gâche tout. Il n'y a pas l'attente, le rituel serait cassé.  
Et puis il ne vient jamais à sa boutique le dimanche.

Le soleil de printemps m'aveugle et je baisse la visière de ma casquette. Je repense encore à notre première rencontre. J'ai aimé ça. Tout comme je l'aime lui. Je le suis depuis longtemps je crois, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en écrivant la dernière lettre. Parce que j'ai failli le lui dire.

Un aveu presque palpable avec mes mots, je le sais. Un aveu que je me suis fait à moi-même en apposant ma nouvelle signature. Après tout, c'est logique quand on y repense.  
Ce soir je lui écrirais encore et il me lira encore. Je lui parlerai peut-être de moi, ou pas. Je verrai.

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon sweat. La liste de courses est bien là. Juste quelques achats pour l'appart. Comme du papier essuie-tout ou du beurre. Juste à côté des Galeries Lafayette, il y a un petit commerçant d'ouvert, c'est parfait. Et en plus ce n'est pas loin de chez moi.

Je marche tranquillement, remontant l'avenue, les mains dans les poches. Sur mon chemin, une boulangerie est ouverte et je décide de m'acheter la première glace de l'année. Parfum pistache. Mon cornet en main, je savoure la fraîcheur de la glace dans ma bouche.

Autour de moi, beaucoup de gens aux terrasses des cafés. Ils profitent des premiers vrais rayons de chaleur. Alors que je passe encore devant des tables remplies, une jeune fille recule brusquement sa chaise, me percutant de plein fouet. Une violente douleur me prend au tibia gauche et je grogne. Mais le pire, c'est que ma glace est maintenant par terre et qu'elle s'est étalée sur mon pull blanc avant ça. Des taches de partout.

La jeune fille s'excuse et me propose de nettoyer sa bêtise. Mais il y a trop de monde dans le café et j'ai des tendances agoraphobes. Alors je décline sa demande et me dirige vers les Galeries Lafayette pour pouvoir utiliser leurs WC. En plus, il n'y aura personne, vu que les boutiques sont fermées.

Et ce n'est pas le cas en fin de compte. Beaucoup de boutiques sont ouvertes exceptionnellement. Et il y a du monde. Malgré cela, je me rends aux toilettes pour nettoyer mon sweat. Je dois faire partir les taches maintenant ou se sera impossible après.

Devant les lavabos, je frotte sur le tissu blanc, le mouillant régulièrement. Les hommes derrière moi vont et viennent. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil du côté des femmes et écarquille les yeux en voyant la queue pour se rendre aux sanitaires. Il n'y a bien que chez les femmes que l'on voit ça.

Je frotte encore et encore et arrive finalement à faire disparaître le plus gros. Mais de voir toute cette eau couler devant moi, m'a donné envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je rentre dans une des cabines et commence à vider ma vessie, lorsque quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte.

Je me rhabille en vitesse, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Qui est-ce ?

**[...]**

J'ai cherché toute la nuit où je pouvais aller le chercher. J'ignore son nom et son adresse, mais je sais qu'il habite dans le centre-ville. Alors j'ai décidé d'y passer ma journée.  
Mes grosses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un manteau noir pour me fondre dans la masse, j'ai déambulé tout la matinée dans les rues. Et rien trouvé.

Jusqu'à ... jusqu'à ce que je sente son odeur mêlée à de la pistache. J'ai d'abord cru à un rêve, et finalement non.  
Parce qu'il est dans les toilettes publiques et que je tape contre sa porte pour qu'il l'ouvre.  
Je frappe du plus fort que je peux et je m'impatiente. Tant et si bien que je lui parle.

**« Je sais que tu es là. Je te sens. » **

Je n'entends plus un seul bruit. Juste son souffle qui semble chargé d'angoisse. Je crois qu'il m'a reconnu. Et ne veut probablement pas sortir si je suis là. Alors j'attrape une feuille et un stylo qui traînent dans ma poche et griffonne rapidement quelques mots sur le papier froissé. Puis je le glisse sous la porte en espérant qu'il le lise et me réponde.

Les secondes s'écoulent à une allure trop lente. Ma bouche se fait sèche et pâteuse. Je regarde autour de moi et vois des hommes me fixer avec curiosité. Je suis debout, devant une porte de WC, à attendre ils ne savent quoi ... disons que ça intrigue.

**« Je suis dans la cabine d'à côté. » **Je murmure tout en m'exécutant.

Je toque contre la fine paroi qui nous sépare pour lui indiquer de quel côté et ferme la porte à clef.

**« Stylo. » **Marmonne-t-il.

Je suis vraiment un idiot. Si je veux avoir une chance qu'il me réponde, je dois aussi lui donner un crayon pour écrire. Je m'empresse de faire glisser celui-ci sous la cloison qui nous sépare. Deux doigts s'en emparent et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. J'ai vu sa peau.

Le papier et le stylo me reviennent rapidement. Il n'y a qu'un seul mot d'écrit. "Pourquoi ?"  
Pourquoi je veux lui parler ?  
Et je décide d'être honnête. Tout simplement parce qu'il m'intrigue, parce que je veux le connaître, tout comme lui me connaît.

Il me répond aussitôt. Et ses mots me surprennent encore. Il dit que je le connais aussi. Comment ? Si j'avais rencontré ne serait-ce qu'une fois une personne avec cette odeur, je m'en serais rappelé. Et je suis certain de n'avoir jamais senti cette senteur. Jamais.

Ma main s'abat sur la feuille où j'inscris mes pensées. Mes questions. "Quand ? Où ? Comment ?"  
Je glisse le tout par l'espace et nos doigts s'effleurent. Ça m'électrise et je porte immédiatement mes mains à mon nez pour aspirer son effluve.

La pistache se mêle à son odeur. Il vient de manger une glace à ce parfum. Et le vert s'intensifie devant moi. Le papier se retrouve de mon côté une fois de plus. Il a écrit vite et les lettres sont parfois mal formées.  
"Lorsque tu avais ce carmin sur tes lèvres et du noir sur le visage. Quand tu rêvais de ce que tu vis maintenant. Sur le palier de ta porte, ton regard dans le mien."

Je colle ses mots contre mon visage et respire son odeur. Peu importe leur sens. Il est juste à côté de moi et son essence emplie mes poumons.  
Jusqu'à l'intoxication.  
Jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Brusquement, j'entends une porte claquer, des pas précipités sur le carrelage et la fuite de mon rêve en odeurs. Il part, s'éloigne de moi. Je fourre la feuille dans ma veste et ouvre la porte à la volée. Il n'est déjà plus là. Je pars à sa suite à toute vitesse.  
C'est mon espoir futile de le rattraper.  
Il n'est déjà plus là ...

**[...]**

Mon dieu !!  
Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?  
Pourquoi je ne me suis pas enfui plus tôt ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu ? Et pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ça ?

Mon cœur cogne violemment dans ma poitrine et me rend sourd. Je cours droit devant moi aussi vite que je le peux. Je cours jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à ce que le sang dans mes tempes annihile mes derniers souvenirs.

Il est mon enfer et à trop vouloir m'en approcher, je viens de me brûler.  
Ce feu en moi qui n'arrive pas à s'éteindre, cette chaleur dans mes entrailles qui me donnent l'impression d'être en fusion. Un simple contact de peau qui m'a enflammé.  
J'ai le cœur qui bout.

Je tends le bras et m'appuie contre un mur recouvert de lierre.  
Mais quel con !  
Et pourtant je ne peux empêcher ce sourire de venir étirer mes lèvres.  
Heureux de l'avoir revu. Heureux de l'avoir touché.  
Je suis désespérément pathétique et amoureux de lui je crois.

Ma respiration se calme et je m'adosse contre le mur, la tête levée vers le ciel bleu. Je cligne des yeux sous l'astre jaune et brûlant. Moi qui n'aime pas rester en plein soleil, j'ai fait des folies et j'en ai pâti. Je tousse, crache et finis par m'écrouler par terre, recroquevillé sur moi-même.

Je crois ... que j'ai besoin de reprendre une bonne respiration, de sortir la tête de l'eau un petit moment, avant de replonger dans mon enfer rempli de lui.

**[...]**

Une goutte tombe sur le comptoir alors qu'une vielle dame sort de la boutique avec un immense sourire. Les beaux jours arrivent à grands pas et je ressens déjà les premières chaleurs. C'est horrible.  
J'éponge mon front dégoulinant et boit une grande gorgée d'eau bien fraîche.

Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge. Il est presque midi. Mon heure du courrier. Et pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais j'ai aussi cet espoir débile de croire en lui.  
J'ai envie d'espérer qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné.

Depuis notre rencontre un dimanche, dans des toilettes publiques, plus rien. Le néant. J'ai attendu ses lettres, j'ai attendu son effluve.  
J'ai attendu ... pour rien.  
Je n'ai plus de nouvelles lui depuis un mois entier et je continue de rêver de lui.

Je lui en ai voulu au début. Et je lui en veux toujours d'ailleurs. Mais ma haine et ma colère ont mué en tristesse et manque.  
Chaque jour, je respire ses lettres qui sentent de moins en moins son odeur. J'ai essayé durant des jours entiers de tenter de la reproduire ... en vain.

Je suis désespérément seul et j'ai envie de lui.  
Je veux encore voir ses couleurs danser autour de moi.  
Je veux encore aspirer sa fragrance et la coller sur ma peau.  
Je veux encore frôler sa peau et entendre sa voix.

Il me manque ...  
Grosse difficulté de l'admettre. Mais la réalité est là. Ma vie avait retrouvé un sens avec lui.

Je sais qu'il est encore à Berlin. Par moments, je devine sa trace dans la foule. Mais éphémère. Il bouge sans arrêt. Rien n'est concret, rien n'est stable. Même en passant des jours à essayer de le suivre, je n'ai abouti qu'à un cul-de-sac.

J'ai fini par abandonner. J'ai été bercé par ses illusions en mots et j'en paie le prix. Telle une collégienne, j'ai cru à ses phrases criantes de vérité.  
Je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre gars qui vend ses parfums à des mamies liftées, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

L'envie de créer m'a subitement quitté avec lui. Evaporée comme lui.  
Les jours coulent, mais je ne les suis plus. C'est à peine si je remarque le monde qui m'entoure.  
Je pense juste à lui ... tout le temps.

Ma main joue maladroitement avec un stylo qui traîne près d'un bloc-notes. Je trace des arabesques sur la feuille, laissant ma main aller à sa guise.  
Et lorsque je me décide à cesser mon activité pour aller tout de même chercher le courrier, je me rends compte que je viens d'écrire quelque chose d'assez idiot.

Je l'aime. J'ai peur d'aimer. Mais je crois que je l'aime. Depuis une semaine je n'arrête pas d'écrire ça. Je rêve même que je lui fais des déclarations totalement niaises.  
Je suis pathétique.

Je me lève et vais d'un pas monotone ouvrir la boîte aux lettres.  
Sauf ... la clef en main, devant la serrure, je me stoppe et commence à paniquer. Je suis tellement en manque de lui que je m'imagine une lettre de lui dans le tas de papiers.  
Je dois arrêter de me faire des illusions.

Je secoue la tête et ouvre la boîte aux lettres. Mais l'odeur persiste, comme si elle voulait me narguer.  
Et je doute. Peut-être que l'espoir existe vraiment ...  
Je fouille avec hâte dans les nombreuses enveloppes et finis par en ressortir une du lot.

Son essence me captive immédiatement et je déchire littéralement l'enveloppe.  
Besoin de savoir si c'est lui.  
Et, à moins que mon esprit ne me joue des tours et que je sois devenu fou, c'est lui.  
C'est lui !

Je porte sa lettre à mon nez et aspire tout ce que je peux. Il sent si bon.  
Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, m'électrisant de ses bombardements.  
Je frotte le papier contre mon visage en m'imaginant ses mains et je souris.

Comme un idiot.  
Comme une collégienne.  
Comme un amoureux.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi à tourner dans mon magasin, ses mots collés à mon visage. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et tente de me calmer. Je dois aussi lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit.  
Et contrairement à ses habituelles lettres remplies de phrases immenses, je n'en vois qu'une.

Je lui manque.

C'est tout ?  
Ah non, il y a un numéro en bas de la page.  
Je ne réfléchis pas plus et empoigne mon portable pour appeler.  
Et alors que je compose le numéro, je prie pour que se soit lui qui réponde.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.  
Décroche. Décroche. Décroche !!

**« Bonjour Bill. » **Me répond une voix que je refuse d'oublier.

C'est lui !  
Je suis heureux.  
Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge.

**« Bon ... jour. » **Je réponds difficilement.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installe entre nous. J'écoute juste son souffle et espère pouvoir le sentir sur ma peau ... un jour.

**« Tu vas bien ? » **Je demande, hésitant.  
** « Plutôt. Et ... toi ? »  
« Si on omet le fait que ... » **

Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour avouer aux autres ce que je ressens. Et encore moins à lui. Il risque de se moquer de moi en plus.  
J'ignore toujours son but en m'écrivant.  
J'ignore toujours la signification exacte de ses mots.

**« Euh ... tu vois où doit se passer la fête franco-allemande ? »  
« Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ... si tu veux savoir qui je suis, rendez-vous devant le Grande Roue à 22 heures. » **

Et il me raccroche au nez, sans que j'aie le temps d'en dire plus. Si je veux savoir qui il est ... bien sûr !  
Un immense sourire fleurit mes lèvres et je serre mon portable contre mon torse.

L'après-midi passe à une allure lente qui me donne envie de booster le temps. Je ne cesse de regarder l'heure sans arrêt. A tel point que je ferme la boutique une heure plus tôt, n'en pouvant plus.  
Je rentre chez moi, prends une bonne douche pour me calmer et finis prêt, assis sur mon canapé avec une heure d'avance.

Mon pied tape nerveusement contre le sol et mes ongles déchiquètent sans relâche un morceau de papier. Je vais devenir fou à attendre ici. Je me lève brusquement, attrape mon long manteau noir et sors. Tant pis si j'arrive en avance.

Finalement, je me décide à y aller à pied pour faire passer le temps. La nuit est déjà bien installée alors que je me mets en route. Dans les rues il y a encore beaucoup de personnes, ça se voit que l'été est là. Je marche à une allure normale, regardant ce qui se passe autour de moi.  
Et lorsque j'arrive enfin devant la Grande Roue, il n'est pas tout à fait 22 heures.

Je m'adosse contre un pilier et attends. Lui ...  
Soudain, je vois un homme assez âgé s'avancer vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a pas l'odeur que je cherche, donc ce n'est pas lui. Pourvu que je ne me fasse pas expédier du parc. Le festival ne commence que demain et il est normalement interdit de venir ici.

**« Vous êtes Bill ? **Me demande l'homme en s'arrêtant devant moi.  
**« Oui. »  
« Bien, vous êtes vraiment à l'heure. Il n'est pas ici. Venez avec moi.  
« Il ? »  
« Oui, celui qui vous a demandé de venir ici. Suivez-moi. »**

Je m'exécute, un peu surpris de la tournure des évènements.  
Nous traversons le parc pour arriver aux derniers stands. L'homme se poste devant l'entrée d'une attraction et me sourit.

**« Si vous voulez le rencontrer, c'est ici. » **M'indique-t-il.  
**« Merci. » **

Je rentre dans l'attraction dont j'ignore le nom, le cœur battant. Et me retrouve nez à nez avec une surface lisse. Il fait noir et je peste contre celle-ci. Ça fait mal de se cogner contre ça. Je tâte en essayant de deviner ce que ça peut être et finis par penser à un miroir.  
Ce doit être le Palais des Glaces.

**« Bonsoir Bill. » **Dit une voix familière.** « Excuse-moi pour cette petite surprise, mais ... j'ai envie de faire durer le suspense, encore un peu. Tu sais, j'aime bien jouer avec toi. Un jeu où l'on se cherche.  
« Est-ce que tu vas te montrer ? » **

Je commence à avancer lentement, les mains en avant pour éviter de me prendre une autre glace dans la figure. J'essaye de me guider grâce à son essence, mais il y a des obstacles sur mon passage et je suis obligé de trouver un autre chemin.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis reprend :

**« Hum ... je te propose un autre jeu. Je réponds à ta question et c'est à mon tour de t'en poser une autre. Et ainsi de suite.  
« Si ça peut me permettre d'en savoir plus sur toi, alors oui. » **Je réponds.  
** « Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui. Donc moi aussi j'en ai une. Est-ce que tu me hais pour tout ça ? » **

Je souris tout en tournant sur moi-même pour trouver le chemin qui mène à lui.  
Obligé de faire demi-tour.

**« Tu m'aurais posé cette question il y a un mois, j'aurais répondu oui. Mais maintenant. Je dirais non. Je ne te hais plus. En fait, ... Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? Tiens, voilà ma question. » **

Je l'entends rire et j'essaye de me guider avec sa voix aussi. Mais les sons résonnent conter les vitres et je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle direction prendre.

**« Pardon d'avoir gardé mon nom secret. Mais tu m'aurais vite retrouvé avec. Donc je m'appelle Tom, Tom Trümper. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? »  
« Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour rien. Tu sais que tu viens de gâcher une question. »  
« Aïe !!! Putain tu fais comment pour te repérer là-dedans ? Il fait noir, on voit rien ! » **Je crie en me massant le nez.  
** « Désolé, ce n'est pas ton tour pour la question. Hum ... je me demandais ... t'as essayé de reproduire mon odeur corporelle ? »  
« Oui. Et j'y suis pas arrivé si tu veux tout savoir ! » **

Je commence un peu à m'énerver, pestant contre l'endroit lui-même, mais aussi en repensant à mon échec face à sa fragrance inimitable.

**« Tu veux que je réponde à ta question maintenant ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« C'est tout simple. Je connais cet endroit par cœur. C'est le père d'un ami qui tient cette attraction, l'homme que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Et ça fait des années que je m'amuse à me perdre ici. Je te préviens, c'est très grand et ... c'est aussi un labyrinthe. »  
« Alors j'espère que tu n'es pas pressé de rentrer chez toi, car je suis nul pour m'orienter dans ce genre d'endroit. »  
« Je ne le suis pas. Alors, à mon tour. Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase juste avant que tu ne me demandes mon nom. Tu voulais dire quoi ? » **

Je m'arrête et réfléchis. Je ne dois pas dire n'importe quoi. Quoique ... qu'est-ce que je risque ? au pire la plus grande déception de ma vie, mais c'est tout. Je ne vais pas en mourir ... et j'ai déjà connu cela. Alors je peux peut-être lui dire plus ou moins la vérité.

**« Euh ... ben je disais que je te haïssais avant et maintenant ... c'est plutôt l'inverse on va dire. Je ... t'apprécie. »  
« L'inverse ? C'est-à-dire ? »  
« Eh bien ... Eh ! Mais C'est à moi de te poser une question. Tricheur. » **

Il rigole encore et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de son rire.  
Je bifurque sur la gauche, avançant toujours à tâtons. J'ai du mal à me diriger, son odeur se répandant un peu partout.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as écrit ? »  
« La question qui me gêne le plus je crois. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça. Je t'ai écrit dans une lettre que je t'avais vu une fois devant le porte de Brandebourg et ... après ça, je sais pas, tu m'as intrigué. J'ai fini par savoir qui tu étais et ... en regardant de vielles photos j'ai compris. » **

Son ton est grave, calme et pourtant je sens de l'anxiété dans l'air.

« Tu as compris quoi ? »  
« Qui tu étais. »  
« Tu ne m'aides pas là. »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que les réponses devaient aider l'autre. »  
« C'est à ton tour, ta question ? »

Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de moi. Si ça se trouve, une simple vitre nous sépare.  
Je me rapproche lentement de lui, mais je devine le moment de notre rencontre.

**« Pourquoi tu n'es plus blond ? » **

Je me fige.

**« Je vais poser une question et je répondrais à ta question après. Ok ?  
« D'accord. »  
« Comment tu sais que je suis blond ? »  
« Les vielles photos. » **

Je suis brun depuis plus de 10 ans. Et personne ne me connaissait à cette époque. Les seules photos où je suis blond, sont celles de mon enfance, les photos de famille.

**« Je suis brun pour ne pas voir mon père dans mon reflet. »  
« Dis-moi Bill, est-ce que tu es gay ? On ne te voit jamais avec de filles. »  
« Hein !? C'est quoi cette question ? »  
« Réponds. »  
« Eh bien, non. Je suis bi en fait. »**

Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que je le suis depuis que j'ai cette attirance pour son odeur.  
Avant, je n'avais pas de relation tout simplement parce que je n'en voulais pas.

Il reprend :

**« Dois-je répondre à ta dernière question ? »  
« Non, oublie. Je réfléchis. » **

Ma main se glisse dans la poche de ma veste et je caresse du bout des doigts ses lettres. Je n'arrive plus à m'en séparer. Je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a écrit ...

**« Tom. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ... la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu, dans les toilettes publiques, tu as écrit quelque chose. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça disait ... Lorsque tu avais ce carmin sur tes lèvres et du noir sur le visage. Sur le palier de ta porte, ton regard dans le mien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris. »  
« Mon nom ne te dis toujours rien ? C'est une question en avance, comme toi. »  
« Non. »  
« Alors je crois que je vais devoir tout te dire. » **Soupire-t-il.

Je me fige brusquement en devinant le chemin qu'il a pris. Il n'est vraiment plus loin de moi. je souris alors qu'il commence à répondre.

**« Je te préviens, se sera une longue réponse. »  
« Ça me va. »  
« Dans mes lettres, si j'en savais autant sur toi, comme si je te connaissais intimement, il y a une explication. Je sais que tu es né dans une famille assez pauvre. Je sais que tu n'étais pas heureux là-bas. Je sais aussi que ton père te frappait. Voilà l'explication pour le carmin sur tes lèvres. Et tu pleurais souvent. Voilà pour le noir sur tes joues. Tu commençais à te maquiller. Tu avais une dizaine d'année et tu étais déjà brun. Comme sur les vielles photos. » **

Mon air se bloque dans ma gorge. Il est juste devant moi, de dos. Je ne fais aucun bruit pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. Et j'inspire aussi fort que je peux pour graver cet instant.  
Je n'arrive même plus à avancer tellement je suis ému de le voir en vrai. Mais lui recule, se rapproche de moi.

**« Tu sais, enfant, j'ai vécu dans un logement social, comme toi. Je vivais dans un immeuble, au cinquième étage. Et juste en face de chez moi, il y avait un petit garçon du même âge que moi. Il était blond et est devenu brun. Il pleurait souvent et son père criait beaucoup. » **

Sa voix tremble alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi.

**« Son père allait même jusqu'à le battre. Tout ça parce qu'il était différent. Je crois que tu as deviné Bill, je parle de toi. On était voisin enfant. Mais on ne s'est jamais parlé, on a jamais joué ensemble. Tu étais toujours seul en fait. Et déjà à cette époque, je voulais savoir qui tu étais. C'est pour ça que j'en savais autant sur toi. Parce que mon jeu préféré c'était de t'espionner. »  
« Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ton odeur alors ? » **Je souffle.

Il est à quelques centimètres de moi. Il n'est pas surpris de m'entendre, comme si il savait que j'étais derrière lui. Je regarde devant moi et vois le reflet de ma silhouette. Bien sûr qu'il m'a vu.

**« Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps là-bas. Tout juste un an. On ne s'est parlé qu'une seule fois et tu étais dans un sal état. Ton père venait de te frapper et tu saignais du visage. Il t'avait jeté sur le palier de votre appart. Moi, j'étais chez moi et j'avais tout entendu. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, alors je suis sorti ... » **

Je crois qu'il pleure ...

**« Il était au-dessus de toi, prêt à te frapper encore . Mais quand il m'a vu, il s'est stoppé et est parti. Tu étais en pleurs, recroquevillé contre le mur. Tu saignais beaucoup et tu avais pleins de bleus sur le visage, les bras et les jambes. Quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de toi, tu t'es mis à trembler et tu es parti en courant. C'est la seule fois où ... j'ai été si proche de toi. Une semaine plus tard je quittais l'appartement. »  
« Je comprends pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai toujours cherché à effacer ces moments affreux. Et malheureusement tu en fais parti. »  
« Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ? »  
« Oui. » **Je murmure en m'exécutant.

J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et plaque son corps contre le mien. Il tremble un peu.  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'il me l'a demandé, mais plus parce que je ne peux plus résister à cette envie de le sentir. Comme une drogue, un poison que je veux goûter et imprimer sur mes lèvres.  
Sa senteur.

Ma bouche se pose contre sa peau et je me retiens de la lécher. Mais c'est si tentant ...  
J'aurais même envie de planter mes dents pour connaître la saveur de son sang. En fait je veux tout goûter de lui. Sa peau, son sang, sa sueur, ses larmes, sa jouissance.

Je prends une grande respiration pour contrôler mes pulsions et reprends :

**« J'aime ton odeur. Elle est différente des autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle fait partie de mes souvenirs d'enfance heureux. Je sais pas. Mais je l'aime ... **

Et là s'en est trop. Je suis en train de faire une overdose de lui et j'en veux encore plus. Je me mets à embrasser sa nuque et mordille doucement la peau offerte. Il est encore plus délicieux que je ne me l'imaginais.

Je le sens se crisper et je réalise ce que je viens de faire.  
Merde ! Merde et remerde ! La boulette.  
Je devrais m'éloigner de lui et partir en courant, mais j'en suis incapable. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je veux le garder contre moi à tout jamais.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu éprouverais ce genre de ... réactions, à mon égard. On va dire comme ça. Mais ... j'en suis très heureux. » **

J'ai pas tout compris là ... Il a aimé ce que je lui ai fait !?  
Il se retourne et je croise son regard pour la première fois. Il est beau. Encore plus beau que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Mes mains fébriles se rapprochent de son visage souriant. Et je l'effleure. Je découvre chaque grain de sa peau avec envie et désir.

Certes, il n'est pas tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais. Le look rappeur avec des dreads, ce n'est pas mon idéal masculin, mais son parfum de peau, si. Alors je m'en moque, ce n'est pas le plus important.

**« Sache juste que tout est réciproque. » **Me dit-il en souriant et en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Et moi je m'enivre de lui. J'oublie tout ce que je sais sur les senteurs, n'en voulant plus qu'une dans ma vie. Ma vie qui s'efflore tandis que lui me déflore.  
Notre distillation en sentiments ...

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Alors verdict ?**_

_**Moi j'ai aimé écrire cet Os, mais vous, vous avez aimé le lire ?**_


End file.
